


Where She Belongs

by Snowdream, Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, mention of past underage, threat of underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All femme's belong to the Prime. A hidden femme is tramatically taken from her creators and forced to live with the Prime, her creators hope the Prime doesn't hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yelling fills the small house on the outskirts of a small Praxian town. She frowns as she tries reading her data-pad novel through her creators’ argument. Her name is mentioned and she glances up to the doorway. Why are they talking about her? She puts down her data-pad and slips off the berth to creep closer to her door. 

“Normal Cybertronian creators deactivate their own femme creations if they aren’t registered,” her Carrier yells. “Why do you think they’re so rare? They’re one to a million mech's. Each vorn seventy five percent of them are deactivated. The creators would rather deactivate them than go to the Prime. Frag, I would have deactivate her if you weren’t her Sire. There’s no way in Pit I’m allowing Sentinel’s servos on her.”

“They can’t know, I mean she’s a shifter, she has a mech frame she uses when we go out,” she hears her Sire say. Why would she have to worry about Sentinel?

“We can’t hide her forever, she’s bound to find a mech she wants to bond with and he’ll learn and have to report her. We would be punished. Do you want her to upgrade and deactivate alone. I just hope when she comes of age that Sentinel is no longer Prime.”

“How will we know the next Prime is one we want?” her Sire asks. Why are they talking about her and the Prime?

“We don’t,” her carrier says as she walks into the small living room, her creators stand in front of the couch. Both mech's turn to look at her when she enters the room. “Why are you talking about the Prime?”

Her carrier scoops her up to carry her to her sire. They cocoon her in warmth, kisses on her helm causes her to purr. 

“Femme's are supposed to be taken from their creators and kept in a center until they are upgraded,” her Carrier says. She frowns at that, some creators would rather deactivate their own creation to keep them from being taken. “Femme's are supposed to belong to the Prime. Our current Prime hurts femme's and no one can do anything to stop him.”

“We want what’s best for you,” her sire says. That made sense. 

“Femme's never get to go to programming or find a function,” her Carrier frowns as he cups her helm. “Their function is to warm the Prime’s berth. We want more for you.”

“Warming a berth doesn’t sound bad or hurtful,” she frowns. It sounds pretty easy to just keep the berth warm. 

“Honey.”

“Sweetspark,” her carrier frowns, thumb rubbing her cheek. “Berth warmer is putting it nicely. Do you know how you were created?”

She nods, she’d walked into their berthroom one dark cycle when they were busy. “You interfaced and merged.”

“That’s what femme's must do when the Prime tells them to, they have no choice,” her Carrier cups her helm. “Sentinel, the current Prime, wouldn’t wait for you to upgrade all the way before trying. He would hurt you.”

“Oh,” she frowns small servos clutching the silver chestplates. When she walked in on her carrier and sire it looked painful, but they said they would never hurt one another.

“Come to daddy, sweet girl,” her sire picks her up from her Carrier’s arms, she watches her carrier stand from the couch and walk into the small kitchen. 

“You’re going to protect me right?” she looks up to the deep sapphire optics of her sire. He nods holding her close as her Carrier walks back in with three Energon cubes. She purrs as she sips her Energon when her sire rubs her doorwings. “I don’t ever want to ever leave you creators.”

She purrs as they chuckle, her carrier picks her up so he can lie down in her sire’s arms. She snuggles closer to both of their chestplates. Their sparks start lulling her into recharge. 

“How long do we have until her first heat cycle?” her sire asks, she chirps lightly. A servo rubs her helm.

“A vorn at most,” her carrier replies.

“A Cybertronian year,” her sire says as she stretches over her Sire’s frame. One servo clings to her carrier’s chest and the other to her sire’s chest. “Forty one of my home planets years.”


	2. Chapter 2

She smiles as she watches the mechs walk by their small house. Her chin rests on her small servos as she sits in front of the window. She frowns as she notices none of them are femme. She still doesn’t understand why all the femme's have to live with the Prime. Glancing over her's shoulder to see her Carrier facing away from her, she smiles before turning to look back out the window. This is the only window off limits but it is the most entertaining. Her toys lay over forgotten by the desk her sire built for her home programming which this orns lesson was a short one.

“Snowdream, come away from the window,” her Carrier hisses which makes her jump. Bright blue optics widen as she looks up at her carrier’s molten gold optics. He takes her small white servo gently and leads her to the other room’s window. One where it faces crystal trees. One less entertaining. “You know you can’t let anyone see you.”

“Yes, Carrier,” Snowdream frowns, shoulders slumping. Her Carrier kneels in front of her and tips up her chin with his digit. 

“We want to protect you, your Sire works with the Enforcers and patrols the streets for mech's who would take you away from us.”

“I’m sorry, Carrier,” she looks away from him, her spark pulses painfully. All she wants is to have playtime with other sparklings. “Can I go outside to play?”

“No Snow, someone will see you,” her Carrier frowns. “Would you want to play with the symbionts?”

She nods, rarely seeing them because they’re off doing other things for Carrier, they are like her older siblings.

“Will Ravage, Howlback and Glit play with me?” she asks, those are her favorite ones.

“Ravage is on a mission and you know Howlback is with Sire,” her carrier frowns. “How about Rumble, Frenzy and Glit? Laserbeak can join you in a joor.”

“Alright,” she chirps, her carrier smiles and presses a kiss to her forehelm before pressing his chevron against hers. The thin glass compartment on his chest opens and three discs slip out. They transform around her. 

“What do ya need boss mech?” Frenzy asks waving to her before looking at her Carrier. 

“Snowdream would like to play,” Soundwave says glancing at the three symbionts. Snowdream takes Glit’s and Frenzy’s servos. 

“That’s it?” Rumble frowns and looks to her. 

“We can play with my toys,” Snowdream chirps and leads them to her berthroom. Dolls, cars, blocks and stuffed animals are scattered around the small room. “What do you want to play with?”

“I call the cars,” Frenzy chirps and grabs two cars.

“But I wanted the cars,” Rumble starts going over to Frenzy.

“We need buildings, could you build us some?” Snowdream asks grabbing Rumble’s arm. He looks over to her. 

“Okay, as long as the Predacon can destroy them,” Rumble points to the dragon stuffed animal.

“Okay,” she chirps as Glit hands her the femme doll while he keeps the mech.

 

Soundwave stands at Snowdream’s doorway watching her chirp and squeal while she plays with the symbionts. He smiles as his spark pulses warmly at the sight. How could he even think about deactivating her? If he is desparate enough, he can always transfer her to a symbiont frame but that would of course break all their bonds to her. 

He turns away to the living room where his data-pad sits. The map of purple and red dots litter the map as well as black. The black represents the Elite Guard. Their raids slowly close in on Praxus. He frowns as he doesn’t hear the squeals of laughter or chirps from Snowdream. 

He walks to her room, the data-pad falls from his servo and cracks on the floor. “Snowdream! Primus, please keep her safe.”

 

“Carrier told me not to go outside,” Snowdream frowns as Rumble and Frenzy pull her along. Glit paces around them watching their surroundings. 

“We won’t let anyone see you,” Rumble smiles.

“Besides you can always turn mech,” Frenzy leans over on her. Snowdream nods and her frame shifts to a broader and wider frame. “See, no one will know.”

“The path is clear,” Glit says and Rumble and Frenzy pull her out onto the street. Mechs walk by and she smiles as they pay no attention to her.

“There’s a confection shop down the block,” Frenzy points, she smiles and pulls the twins along. Glit scouts ahead, circling back every so often to rub his helm against her hip. When they reach the confection shop, the door doesn’t open for them. A shadow falls over them, Snowdream tilts her helm back to see a black and white Enforcer. She tugs on the twin’s servos. Her carrier told her to never get caught by an enforcer unless it is her sire, which this mech is not.

“Did you get separated from your creator?” the Enforcer asks kneeling down to her. She glances at the twins and Glit. The enforcer glances at the others. “Can you tell me if you are the creation of their host mech?”

Snowdream bites her lipplate. She turns to Rumble. “Carrier told me not to talk to strangers.”

“He ain’t gonna answer your questions mech, so bug off,” Rumble pushes Snowdream behind him. “Now beat it mech.”

“What if I bought all of you any Energon goodies you wanted?” he smiles, Snowdream’s doorwings flutter. She nods and holds up her arms for the Enforcer. The mech couldn’t be all bad if he wanted to buy them goodies. 

“Snow,” Rumble grabs her servo before the Enforcer scoops her up. She pulls her servo away and the Enforcer sets her on his hip. 

“Pull in your field, young one,” the Enforcer frowns and glances around. “You wouldn’t want mech's to learn your secret, would you?” 

Snowdream pulls away, looking up at him. She trembles in his arms but pulls in her field. He smiles as he triggers the door open. Will he turn her in? Is he stalling until the mech's who want to take her away come?

“What is you designation, little one?” The Enforcer asks leading the symbionts to the counter. He sets her on the counter before helping Rumble and Frenzy up one the stools. Glit jumps on his own. 

“What’s yours?” she asks quietly. 

“That little mech, is my Prowler,” the mech behind the counter smiles. She jumps when he speaks and turns to look at him. 

“Prowl,” the enforcer frowns. “This is Jazz, my bonded.”

“I’m Snow . . . Fire,” she smiles, it slowly falls into a frown as she watches as Enforcer Prowl frown. He looked up her designation and found that there isn’t a sparkling named that.

“So what can I get a mech like you, Snowfire?” Jazz asks leaning on the counter. She turns to him with a frown. 

“I dono’t know,” Snofire pouts. “I’ve never been in here before.”

“How’s a bout a sample of everything?” Jazz smiles looking to Rumble and Frenzy who nod. 

“Okay,” she smiles. 

“Would one of your creators be Firestreak?” Prowl asks, she gives a small nod. “Would you mind if I told him I found you. I’m sure your creators are worried.”

“I’m not supposed to be out,” Snowfire glances around the café store. Only a few mech's sit in the booth by the door. 

“Would you rather they worry you’ve been taken or know you are safe?” Prowl tilts his helm as she thinks. 

“You can tell my Sire,” Snowfire frowns. Oh, she is going to get a spanking when she returns. 

“Here little mech's,” Jazz says setting the tray with four of every kind of Energon treat and goodie. “And for my special mech,”

Jazz hands Prowl a box of rust sticks. Prowl smiles a little at Jazz as he takes the box. Snowfire can’t help but smile too as she sees the same look her creators give each other. Prowl glances down at her. “Your Sire says your carrier was frantically worried about you. They'll allow you to stay and order some goodies.”

“A little truant mech we got here,” Jazz smirks, field teasingly brushing over her's. Surprise flickers in his field as she feels Prowl’s come back to cover her's. “You’re gonna haveta learn to change your field. Maybe ya could help me in the back for a klik.”

“Ain’t no way we're letting you take Snow,” Rumble and Frenzy say, each grabbing her arm as they stand on the stools and glare at Jazz. 

“He’s just going to teach him to hide his field better,” Glit says. “There’s no ill intent in his processor.”

“Ya read my processor?” Jazz frowns at the blue and white cybercat. “Wait a klik, the kitty talks?”

“Of course the kitty talks,” Glit preens as he sits on the stool. “And the kitty can deactivate a mech.”

“Why don’t we all go to our home, it’s upstairs,” Prowl says picking up Snowfire. Frenzy grabs the tray of goodies and a couple bags from behind the counter. “Can Bumblebee handle the store?” 

“Yeah, let me get him,” Jazz says, Snowfire watches as Jazz disappears into the back. Prowl scoops her up and heads to the stairs, Glit hops up the stairs while Rumble and Frenzy watch Prowl. Jazz comes back, digits trailing over Prowl's arm. Once they reach the top of the stairs, Jazz unlocks the door and Prowl sets Snowfire down. 

“I’ll check on Chase,” Prowl says, Rumble follows him as Frenzy slips his servo into hers. Jazz kneels in front of her.

“Ready to get started?” Jazz asks and she nods, gasping when his silver frame changes into a thinner one. 

“You’re a fragging femme,” Frenzy gasps and jerks back. “Does you precious mech know you belong to the Prime?”

“Jazz belongs to no one he or she doesn’t want to and of course I know,” Prowl returns with the blue and white sparkling in his arms. “I’m bonded and we already have two creations.”

“How’d ya survive all this long?” Rumble asks.

“I’m a shifter like Snowfire,” Jazz smirks. “And it helps to have a lovin’ mech by my side.”

 

“Firestreak, I don’t trust Enforcers,” Soundwave paces the floor. Laserbeak soars into the room to perch on his shoulder. 

“You don’t trust me?” the blue mech smirks, Soundwave glares at him. “Prowl was my training officer. He’s had my back since the beginning. You even know and trust his twin, Barricade. Barricade’s an enforcer.”

“But he’s different, he fights for our cause,” Soundwave crosses his arms. “Prowl’s been through the Elite guard training. He processes like them.”

“All the more reason to have him on our side,” Firestreak opens his arms, Soundwave sighs before climbing on his mates lap.

“I just want her back in my arms,” Soundwave frowns. 

“And you will.”

 

“Sir, one of our agents have found a sparkling femme in Praxus,” the purple Kaon frame mech says, the red and silver Prime glances up from the femme one his berth. He growls and pushes her away.

“Find her and bring her to me,” Sentinel Prime grabs the light green femme with silver highlights. “I haven’t had a treat like that since your upgrades dear Silverfoot.”

“I’ll send a team out,” Roadwind bows and leaves the Prime. He stops at the mech stationed outside the Prime’s berthroom. “Smokelane , keep the Prime updated to her arrival. Inform him when we arrive.”

“Yes sir,” the light blue and deep purple mech nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Giggles fill the apartment, Jazz smiles as he watches the hidden femme tickle Chase. He hums as Prowl trails his digits along his helm, the hum turns into a purr. “Prowler, I wan’ another.”

“Another what?” Prowl nuzzles the back of his neck. 

“Another sparklin’.”

“Chase is barely out of your chamber and you want another one,” Prowl shakes his helm. “Why don’t we get a cyberpuppy?”

“Okay,” Jazz chirps.

“Snowfire should be heading back to her creator’s house, I told Firestreak that you were teaching her to change her field. It seems her Carrier desparately wants her back. “

“I can’t blame him.”

 

“Snowfire,” Prowl says, she glances up to the couch across the room to see the Enforcer walking to her. Chase grabs her servo. “It’s time to go home, little one.”

“Will I ever see you guys again?” Snowdream asks when Prowl scoops her up. 

“How ‘bout I ask your Carrier if I can bring Chase over for play dates some orns,” Jazz asks as he cradles Chase in his arms. 

“I like that,” Snowdream smiles, hugging Prowl as they start walking down the stairs. “I’m glad you weren’t a mean mech.”

“I’m glad he wasn’t either,” Jazz smiles as he kisses Prowl’s cheek. Prowl rubs her doorwings as they leave the store, she purrs as Rumble and Frenzy follow behind them while Glit walks up ahead. Chase coos in Jazz’s arms as they reach the light blue paneled house. The door opens the moment Prowl steps up on the small porch. 

“Snow,” her Carrier slides his servos around her and takes her right out of Prowl’s arms. “You had me worried so much.”

“I’m sorry, Carrier,” Snowdream clings to her Carrier's chest. 

“He was a perfectly behaved sparkling,” Prowl tips his helm.

“Thank you for keeping him safe,” her sire nods to Prowl. 

"Your little one and my little one seems to have hit it off and I was wondering if you’d mind him coming over and having a play date,” Jazz smiles, Snowdream glances up at her Carrier with a small pout. Her carrier glances at her sire then to her.

“Would you like him to come over?” Her Carrier asks, she nods clutching his chest plates. “How’s next orn?”

“It’s a date,” Jazz smiles, Snowdream waves at Chase who coos and smiles when Jazz moves his servo in a wave. They watch Prowl and Jazz leave before her Carrier carries her into the house. 

“Why did you go outside?” her carrier asks, setting her on the couch and kneeling in front of her. “I thought you were taken and I would never see you again.”

“Boss, it ain't her fault, we convinced her it would be alright,” Rumble says looking down.

“We just wanted some treats,” Frenzy says holding out the bag of samples. “We just wanted to find out her favorite ones.”

“I’m sorry creators,” Snowdream bows her helm, sniffling a bit. Her carrier cups her helm and makes her look up at him.

“We are the ones who should be sorry,” her carrier frowns. “We keep you locked in here and expect you to be alright. You’re just a sparkling meant to play. By next orn, you can play outside in the back.”

“Really?” She chirps, optics brightening. Her creators nod.

 

Sentinel smirks as he watches his favorite femme. The pink armor glistens in the light as she recharges. He slips off the berth. Walking to the door, he opens it to see his guard standing just outside the door. 

“Where is the team?” Sentinel Prime asks. Smokelane glances over to him.

“They are just now entering Praxus, they are going slower than needed to keep from scaring the creators,” Smokelane replies. 

“Just how young is this femme expected to be?” Sentinel Prime asks.

“She’s estimated to be a vorn or two away from her youngling upgrades,” Smokelane says, Sentinel Prime purrs. 

“I haven’t had one that young before, just imagine it, her small-“

“Sentinel,” the soft voice of the pink femme interrupts him. Sentinel Prime turns away, door closing behind him.

 

Smokelane frowns as the high pitched moan from the other side of the door reaches his audios. A silver mech steps up to him.

“Any news?” The mech asks.

“They’re closing in, Sideways,” Smokelane hands the silver mech a data-pad.

“I’ll make sure he gets this,” Sideways says placing his servos over the slightly darker part of his chestplate. Smokelane does the same with a small barely noticeable purple insignia. 

 

“A fence?” Hook asks staring at Soundwave as they stand outside the small house. “Why can’t you build a fence?”

“The fence needs to be more than a decorative fence,” Soundwave crosses his arms. “Can you do it or not?”

“We can, with the types of requirements needed,” Scrapper says.

“Why is it you need a fence?” Scavenger asks. The back door opens slightly.

“Carrier,” Snowdream calls as she peers through the opening.

“A femme,” Hook looks at Soundwave. “Is she yours or . . . “

“How the frag did you have a sparkling?” Scavenger asks. 

“Am I the only one freaking out that Soundwave actually found a mech who wanted to frag you and spark you up?” Scrapper asks. “Who would have thought you would have a sparkling.”

“She’s mine” Soundwave turns to see Firestreak scoop her up and take her back into the house. “I need the fence done by the light of next orn.”

“How did you keep her hidden?” Hook asks.

“How many orns have I reported to the base in six vorns?” Soundwave turns to glance at Hook.

“None,” Hook says, Soundwave nods.

 

“We have some Decepticon activity in the area of the house,” Firewave says turning to Roadwind.

“Which Decepticons?” Roadwind asks.

“Some constructions.”

“Watch where they go. Tell me immediately if they go to the house.”

“They’re approaching it. We have a second Decepticon signal.”

“Whose?” 

“It says Megatron, sir.”

“Why would Megatron come to Praxus?” Ironhide frowns. 

 

Snowdream stands on her knees, servos gripping the window sill as she barely peeks over it. She feels another’s field slide against hers. She glances over to see her sire peeking out the window. 

“Anything entertaining out there?”

“Who are they?” she asks watching her carrier talking with the mechs. “Who is that?”

A huge mech, twice the size of her carrier steps out of the crystal trees, the green and purple mech's kneel while her carrier only nods.

“Scrap,” her sire says and he glances over to him. 

“That’s a funny name,” Snowdream frowns. What kind of name is Scrap?

“No, honey, that is Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons,” her sire says pointing to his red insignia. “This means I side with the Autobots. Your carrier is one of Megatron’s officers. He doesn’t know your Carrier is bonded with an Autobot.”

“But Autobots follow the Prime and the Prime hurts femme's. You want the Prime to hurt me?”

“No, I’m spying on them to keep you safe, Megatron hates any Autobots.”

“Carrier wouldn’t let him hurt you,” Snowdream lays her servo on her sire’s arm. The door opens and her sire jumps. Her carrier tilts his helm before picking her up. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” Her carrier asks grabbing her sire’s chestplates. 

“What are you doing?” Her sire asks as her carrier takes them to the huge mech. 

“So this is the little one we are protecting,” the big mech says causing her to tremble as he reaches down to her. She tries gripping her carrier’s chest but her carrier hands her over.

“You just hand over our creation to your friends but when I say my friend has her you’re all worried she’s going to be kidnapped,” her sire pushes away from her carrier.

“Fiery mate you have there,” Megatron says, one servo cupping her entire frame as he holds her to his chest. 

“He earns his designation, Firestreak, Megatron is fighting for the end of the caste, the end of the femme's being herded to the Prime. He’s even saved some femme's from being taken.”

“He’s here to take ours?” Her sire growls.

“He would do well within our ranks, Soundwave,” Megatron laughs, bouncing her in his servo. She can't help but giggle. Maybe the big mech isn’t so mean and scary. “You know, little one, I have a son who you would like. I hear you like reading stories like my little one.”

“Can he come play with me and Chase next orn?” Snowdream asks, doorwings perk up. 

“I was unaware you had a sibling,” Megatron frowns and looks to Soundwave.

“Chase is her friend she met earlier,” Soundwave says. 

“I am afraid my little one isn’t so little anymore, he’s seven and a half times your age,” Megatron says gently tapping her on the nose with a claw.

“Oh, but he can still play right? Carrier how many times older are you than me?”

“Orion is many vorns older than I but I am five times your age, your sire is six and a half.”

“How old are you then?” Snowdream looks up to Megatron.

“Nine and a half times,” Megatron smiles. “My mate is twelve times your age.”

“Everyone is so much older than me,” Snowdream frowns. 

“Chase isn’t,” Glit says from his perch on the tree a few pedes away. “You’re twice his age.”

“Can I have my carrier back?” Snowdream asks, helm bobbing a bit as her optics dim. “I feel sleepy.”

“Sleepy?” Megatron tilts his helm but hands her back to Soundwave who cradles her in his arms. 

“She’s ready for recharge,” her Carrier rocks her gently. “It’s an alien word, Firestreak has used it and she just adopted it.”

“Firestreak isn’t Cybertronian?” Megatron frowns and Snowdream’s helm falls against her Carrier’s chest. 

 

“The Decepticons are at the house,” Firewave says looking up at Roadwind. 

“Have we found out who the house belongs to?”

“A Firestreak and his mate Sonar,” Fire wave says. “Firestreak is an Enforcer with the Praxian thirteenth district.”

“Think he’d have enough sense to not hide a femme.”

“When do you want the strike team in place?”

“Let’s let them have one more orn,” Ironhide says. “We don’t need an encounter with Megatron and have them run.”

"We move in the beginning of the orn after next,” Roadwind says.

**Author's Note:**

> Firestreak, Snowfire and Snowdream are my OC's.


End file.
